


Sing a song to me (or send me the lyrics)

by shamelesssmut



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak being the cute couple they are, Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics, Teasing, evak sending texts to each other, just a little sexting, just hints really, sexual talk, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Basically Even and Isak sending lyrics of songs to each other and other cute messages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I really just needed to get some Evak feels of my chest and decided to use some song lyrics and put them in cute texts between Isak and Even. I hope that you like it! If you have an idea for a song I can use, leave it in the comments! In this chapter the song is Shape of you - Ed Sheeran
> 
> P.S. The rating is for future chapters. Just in case because I always go to some smutty stuff at some point.

Isak: The club isn't the best place to find a lover.So the bar is where I go.

Even: Isak....?

Isak: Me and my friends at the table doing shots.Drinking fast and then we talk slow.

Even: Okay. I'm really starting to wonder if you're not drunk, baby.

Isak: Come over and start up a conversation with just me.And trust me I'll give it a chance now.

Even: Now? You know that we're dating, right?

Isak: Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox.And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like.

Even: Van who? This conversation makes no sense, Isak.

Isak: Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead.I may be crazy, don't mind me.

Even: ...Is that a song lyric? And did you just call me a girl? I'm kinda offended, babe.

Isak: Say, boy, let's not talk too much.Grab on my waist and put that body on me.Come on now, follow my lead.

Even: I'm all about not talking too much right now, you know?

Isak: I'm in love with the shape of you.We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body.

Even: Ah, Ed Sheeran. Here I thought you were more a rap guy.

Isak: And last night you were in my room.And now my bedsheets smell like you.Every day discovering something brand new.I'm in love with your body.

Even: I know that you are, babe. You say it every night....

Isak: Gosh! You're the worst!

Even: Is that part of the song too? I definitely don't remember it?

Isak: It took you a while to realize that it was a song so don't be a smart ass.

Even: Ouch. My feelings, baby. Should I find a song to sent to you about hurt feelings?

Isak: Haha very funny. It's actually pretty fun. You should try. Find one that sings 'I love my boyfriend'.

Even: Come on, be my baby, come on. :)

Isak: Hey, you can't use the same song on me. Find your own!

Even: Fine. Fine. I'll no need to pout.

Isak: I'm not.

Even: Mhm, baby, whatever you say. Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with the boys not sending me lyrics?

Isak : Yeah, but they're talking about girls right now so I'm bored.

Even: Understandable.

Isak: Hey!

Even: Just saying....

Isak: I don't even know why I love you sometimes.

Even: Yeah, sure. You just adore me.

Isak: Maybe.

Even: Love you too.

Isak: Good. The boys want me to pay them some attention now so..Talk to you later, babe. Love you.

Even: Talk to you later, baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here comes another little chapter. The song is Music to Watch Boys to - Lana Del Rey. It's absolutely amazing so thanks for the recommend. Hope that you enjoy it!

Even: I like you a lot.

Isak: I already know that, baby. I like you a lot too.

Even: Putting on my music while I'm watching the boys.Singing soft grunge just to soak up the noise.

Isak: Okay?  
Isak: Oh. Wait. That's a song lyric, isn't it? I never thought that you'll actually do that. Sweetheart.

Even: Playing their guitars, only one of my toys.No holds barred, I've been sent to destroy, yeah.

Isak: What song did you pick? You sent to destroy. Hah.

Even: Pink flamingos always fascinated me.I know what only the girls know.Hoes with lies akin to me.

Isak: And then you question my taste in music. Interesting.

Even: I, I see you're going.So I play my music, watch you leave.I like you a lot.

Isak: You picked it up just because it keeps saying that you like me a lot, huh? 

Even: I like you a lot.So I do what you want.

Isak: I'm so typing the lyrics in google to see who's singing that.

Even: Live to love you.And I love to love you.And I live to love you, boy.Live to love you

Isak: Lana Del Rey..Really, Even? Since when are you listening to Lana Del Ray?

Even: I like you a lot.

Isak: That's your favorite part, huh?

Even: It sounds really good. You should listen to it. It's..catchy. Don't tell the boys.

Isak: That you listen to Lana Del Rey? They won't stop teasing you, you know? But then again the girls would be thrilled. 

Even: Very funny. The lyrics is nice. You wanted me to sent you something, didn't you? That's a lyrics I liked.

Isak: Yeah, because you like me a lot. :)

Even: I may change my mind if you keep acting like a jerk.

Isak: Baby, I like you a lot.

Even: I'm never sending you another song lyric.

Isak: No! No! Sorry. I love you. Send me more songs. It's fun.

Even: Your turn. Let's see what you'll find.

Isak: Oh, I already have a song for you, Mr. Hottie.

Even: Mr. Hottie? Seriously?

Isak: In my defense it sounded better in my head. The point is that I already picked up a song so..Start looking. Looks like you'd need the time.

Even: Haha, my next pick will blow your mind. 

Isak: Yeah?

Even: Totally.

Isak: Do you even have an idea?

Even: Not even the slightest but it'll be a great song.

Isak: I'm waiting then.

Even: :)

Isak: So you just decided to tell me that you like me a lot?

Even: I hate you.

Isak: No, you like me. A lot.

Even: I don't even know why I live with you.

Isak: Again. Because you...

Even: Yeah, yeah, like you a lot. 

Isak: Bingo. I'm making dinner.

Even: Should I be concerned?

Isak: Oh, come on. It happened just once.

Even: Um..You still almost set the apartment on fire.

Isak: Almost is not setting it on fire.

Even: Yeah, don't I feel a lot better now.

Isak: This time you'll like it.

Even: I will..?

Isak: Yes, it's pasta. Nothing can go wrong with pasta.

Even: I hope you're right. I can stop by and get pizza, just in case.

Isak: Even!

Even: Fine. Sorry. I'll eat the pasta so..try not to poison me?

Isak: Very funny. Stop distracting me.

Even: Yeah, I should stop. I don't want you to kill me with your poisonous pasta.

Isak: I hate you.

Even: Love you too, baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I try to make them longer but...I kind of run out of ideas for this one. The song is Selena Gome - Hands to myself. I had some fun with it so I hope that you enjoy it! If so please leave some kudos or a comment. Also if you've any idea for a song don't hesitant to suggest it in the comments. I love all of your suggestions so far and they're really helping me.

Isak: Can't keep my hands to myself. No matter how hard I'm trying to.

Even: .....

Isak: I want you all to myself. Your metaphorical gin and juice.

Even: I already know that you want me all to yourself, baby. You make that pretty clear. Possessive.

Isak: So come on, give me a taste. Of what it's like to be next to you. Won't let one drop go to waste. Your metaphorical gin and juice.

Even: You usually don't let even one drop go to waste, true. 

Isak: Even!  
Isak: Oh, 'cause all of the downs and the uppers. Keep making love to each other. And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying.

Even: What? I'm just saying...

Isak: Can't keep my hands to myself.My hands to myself.

Even: That's also true. 

Isak: The doctors say you're no good. But people say what they wanna say. And you should know if I could. I'd breathe you in every single day.

Even: Okay. How do I don't know this song..It sounds a bit familiar but still.  
Even: Selena Gomez? Seriously Isak? And then you teased me for my choice. And now I remember, the girls put it on on that party we went to.

Isak: Can't keep my hands to myself. I want it all, no, nothing else. Can't keep my hands to myself. Give me your all and nothing else.

Even: Oh, baby, you already have my all.

Isak: I know <3

Even: I must agree that the lyric is...nice.

Isak: You mean sexual.

Even: Well....

Isak: I knew that you're going to like it.

Even: It just suits you. You really can't keep your hands to yourself.

Isak: Can't keep my hands to myself. I mean, I could but why would I want to?

Even: Haha, yeah, only that you really can't.

Isak: Hey! I so can.  
Isak: Fine. I can't But it's not my fault that you're so damn hot.

Even: Charmer. 

Isak: I deserve a kiss for that.

Even: A kiss? I was ready to give you a lot more...but if you want a kiss. A kiss shall you have.

Isak: What? No. I want more. I always want more.

Even: I'm aware, baby.

Isak: Like you don't.

Even: I always do. 

Isak: So come then.

Even: Baby, I already did last night. Twice.

Isak: Even! That's not what I meant.

Even: No? Oh, sorry then. My bad.

Isak: You're the worst.

Even: Shush, I'm offering some very nice things, remember?

Isak: I remember. So..See you home?

Even: Mhm. See you home, gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes another chapter. The song in it is Ariana Grande - Into you. I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but I'm rarely fully happy with my works so I hope that you like it! Don't forget to comment song suggestions if you have any.

Even: I'm so into you, I can barely breathe. And all I wanna do is to fall in deep.

Isak: Aw. Baby...

Even: But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah.So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice, hey

Isak: A dice? Here I thought we're going to play some sexy game. I guess we can play Monopoly..There were dices there, right?

Even: Oh, baby, look what you started.The temperature's rising in here.Is this gonna happen?Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move.  
Before I make a move.

Isak: I started something? I thought that we're just talking about Monolopy. But I so get to have the first move on Monopoly.

Even: So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it.A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it.A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body".

Isak: Oh, I'm all for touching your body...

Even: 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Isak: Oh, baby. Ariana Grande suits you.

Even: I'll just ignore that comment.  
Even: Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret.A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it.A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body".'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah.

Isak: You know I like the less conversation part. Why don't you get home so we can get to 'touch my body' part, I like it a lot better right now. 

Even: This could take some time, hey.I made too many mistakes.Better get this right, right, baby.

Isak: You actually did. You left me needy this morning. And I don't care that you were late for work.

Even: Oh, baby, look what you started.The temperature's rising in here.

Isak: Some other things are rising too....

Even: Isak! I'm still at work. You can't just send me that.

Isak: Oh, please. It's not like I sended you a picture.

Even: You're the worst.

Isak: You've said that before, babe.

Even: I feel like I've to remind you.

Isak: And here I thought you're into me.

Even: 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Isak: Nice choice. You should sing that to me.

Even: You want me to sing Ariana Grande to you?

Isak: Well not the whole song. Just the 'into you' part.

Even: So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it.A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it...

Isak: Tell me what you came here for?'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more.I'm on the edge with no control.And I need, I need you to know.

Even: Hey! You're the one who told me that I can't use lyric from your songs. So don't use lyrics from my picks.

Isak: Fine.But I meant that. I can't wait no more.

Even: You know that I'll come home after work and you've to wait till then.

Isak: Your job is annoying.

Even: Mhm. You're needy.

Isak: Again, your fault. You didn't do things to me this morning.

Even: Yes, because I was late for work.

Isak: Well now you're stuck with a needy boyfriend.

Even: And I'll take care of that when I get home.

Isak: Which will be when?

Even: You know that my shift ends at 6.

Isak: Ugh..I hate my life.

Even: Be nice. I'll make it worth your while.

Isak: You better. Or I'm finding a new boyfriend.

Even: Pff, where are you going to find someone else to send you Ariana Grande's lyrics?

Isak: Vilde. Eva. Noora...Do I have to keep going?

Even: Mean. Then ask them to take care of you.

Isak: Ew. No. Why did you have to say that? Now I feel sick.

Even: At least you're not horny anymore.

Isak: You'll pay for that.

Even: Always a pleasure talking to you, babe.

Isak: Just go back to work, jerk.  
Isak: Okay. Fine. I loved the song. It was cute.

Even: Yeah?

Isak: Definitely. You're good at this.

Even: Glad that you liked it, baby. See you home.

Isak: See you home, Even.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. I kinda like how it turned out in the end and I had fun writing it. The song in it is Britney Spears - Toxic. If you have some song suggestions leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

Isak: Baby, can’t you see. I’m calling. A guy like you. Should wear a warning.

Even: Another song?

Isak: It’s dangerous. I’m fallin’.

Even: You do..when you get drunk you stumble a lot.

Isak: There’s no escape. I can’t wait. I need a hit. Baby, give me it.

Even: You know that you don't have to send me sonf lyrics to ask for some weed, right?

Isak: You’re dangerous.I’m lovin’ it.

Even: That's a new one. You never called me dangerous.

Isak: Because you're a puppy.   
Isak: Too high. Can’t come down. Losing my head. Spinning ‘round and ‘round. Do you feel me now?

Even: I wish that I was feeling you. And I'll just ignore the puppy comment.

Isak: With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride. You're toxic I'm slipping under.

Even: Okay, that's starting to sound familiar...

Isak: With a taste of a poison paradise. I’m addicted to you.

Even: You know all of our friends will actually agree with that. 

Isak: And I love what you do. Don’t you know that you’re toxic. 

Even: I'm toxic now? Really?

Isak: It’s getting late. To give you up. I took a sip. From my devil's cup. Slowly. It’s taking over me.

Even: Good. I don't want you to give me up. 

Isak: Too high. Can’t come down. It’s in the air. And it’s all around.

Even: Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if you're not high. I just realized that you're sending me Britney Spears. 

Isak: With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride. You're toxic I'm slipping under. With a taste of a poison paradise. I’m addicted to you.

Even: Okay, let's say that I see why you picked it up but it's still Britney.

Isak: Britney, bitch. 

Even: Oh my God...

Isak: It's a nice song. Classic.

Even: Yeah, sure. Kids even learn it in school.

Isak: Not that kind of classic. You know what you mean. It's cute and you really are toxic.

Even: I am?

Isak: Totally. I can't get enough of you and the taste of your lips kinda drives me crazy so...It suits.

Even: You're so cute sometimes. I guess that I've to give you lots of kisses when I get home. 

Isak: Totally.   
Isak: Intoxicate me now. With your lovin' now.

Even: Part of the song?

Isak: Mhm.

Even: Okay, I'll admit that it's not that bad.

Isak: I know. I know. I've great taste.

Even: Well I wouldn't go that far...

Isak: Oh shut up.

Even: Just teasing.

Isak: You better be just teasing.

Even: You know that I love your taste in music. I liked all of your picks so far.

Isak: I liked your picks too. 

Even: You'll like the next one.

Isak: You picked a song already?

Even: Mhm.

Isak: Which one?

Even: As if I'm going to tell you.

Isak: Oh, come on. Please.

Even: No.

Isak: Pretty please?

Even: Still no. 

Isak: Ugh, I had to try.

Even: I know but I'm not spoiling the fun.

Isak: I can act surprised.

Even: Not as good as you think.

Isak: Hey, I'm a great actor!

Even: Mhm, remember when you tried to act surprised on Christmas when I gave you your gift? It wasn't convincing.

Isak: It's not my fault that you can't hide things better and I found the present before you gave it to me.

Even: It was hidden very well. You just looked everywhere until you found it.

Isak: And now you're not hiding anything at home. You use our friends for that.

Even: Please, you went to Jonas's place and wanted to search it to find your birthday present.

Isak: He tells you too much. He's supposed to be my best friend.

Even: Well..

Isak: And in my defence, I was curious.

Even: Like always.

Isak: Oh, shush. I'm going back to my game since you don't want to tell me what song you picked.

Even: Good idea. Have fun.

Isak: Love you.

Even: Love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that it took me so long but I've been busy and when I had some free time I didn't really feel in a mood and everything I tried writing came out awful. However, I think that this chapter is not that bad. I hope that you enjoy it too. You can leave comments with song suggestions and some kudos if you liked it. The song here is Like lovers to - Hey Violet
> 
> P.S. - I've changed the rating of the whole work because of the texts in this chapter. I can't help myself. In the end I always go for the teasing sexual comments. Sorry not sorry.

Even: I see you watching me. Eyes on your target.

Isak: I'm not even there so if youre seeing me watching you then I should be worried...

Even: Mix drinks and smoke rings. It's already started.

Isak: Not yet. Tonight. The party's at Eva's. I hope you haven't forgot.

Even: It won't be too long before me and you. Are doing what lovers do.

Isak: Oh, we're already doing lots of that...Just this morning we had lots and lots of fun, didn't we?

Even: Tease.  
Even: Clothes on the floor. We're exploring our bodies.

Isak: I'm the tease? You choose that song. I don't know it but I like it. The boy exploring always sounds good.

Even: You're the one who sent me Toxic the other day. So I had to find something nice.  
Even: Getting you off is my new favorite hobby.

Isak: Hmm, you got the perfect song then. That's kinda true...Now, I'm thinking about it. Jerk.

Even: Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo. Cause that just how lovers do.

Isak: Last time I checked you weren't a lipstick person but you say so...

Even: Ooh, love is just another four letter word. But that never stopped nobody. Ooh, either way we lose. Just like lovers, just like lovers do.

Isak: You shouldn't get ideas in my head when you're not around to take care of me.

Even: That's how it goes. So take care like a grown-up.

Isak: Is that your way of telling me to jerk off?

Even: Let's roll the dice and we'll both make our moves. Playing like lovers do.

Isak: Well I'd like it if you make a move but you're not here so...

Even: I'll be there as soon as possible and you know that.

Isak: Why? Are you excited as well?

Even: How can I not be when you're talking about jerking off?

Isak: You started it! Just like lovers do...We both know what that means.

Even: Not really. It can mean talking like lovers, fighitng like lovers, etc. 

Isak: Yeah, sure. You know very well what it means.

Even: Maybe.

Isak: You're the biggest tease I know.

Even: Are you having a lot of boyfriends that sent you song lyrics?

Isak: A couple. 

Even: Really now? So you've been keeping secrets from me?

Isak: Can we stop texting nonsense and you get your ass over here?

Even: Not for another couple of hours, baby.

Isak: I knew that I've to keep you in bed this morning.

Even: I'd have liked that. Especially after all the fun we had...

Isak: You're not making things better.

Even: Did I say that I'm trying to?

Isak: Play nice or I'll start talking and get you hard.

Even: Here I thought you're already talking. 

Isak: You know what I mean!

Even: :P

Isak: I want to kiss your neck, collarbone..chest...stomach..maybe go lower.

Even: Fine. Fine. Sorry. No sexting.

Isak: Why not? :)

Even: You know why. Later.

Isak: Promises. Promises.

Even: Behave and I'll fuck you against the wall. :)

Isak: Fuck! You can't tell me to behave and then say something like that.

Even: If you don't want that...

Isak: Ugh. You know that I do. Go away now. I'm going to take a cold shower.

Even: Have fun.

Isak: Jerk. 

Even: Thanks.

Isak: You've a funny understanding of compliments.

Even: You just don't make me enough so I get what I can.

Isak: Pff, as if.

Even: Go have fun.

Isak: I said that I'll get a cold shower.

Even: Sure. We both know you're going to jerk off in it.

Isak: Unbelievable.

Even: I'm not even trying to be. Just a talent.

Isak: Don't let that get to your head.

Even: I'm not going to let it get to my head. Maybe some other parts...

Isak: Gosh! Go back to work. I've to take a shower.

Even: Have fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been forever since my last update but I suddenly felt the need to write another chapter and that's how I ended up with writing a small something to the song Pony - Ginuwine. If you've an idea for another song I can use you can leave it in the comments. It's very helpful.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this little chapter!

Even: You remember that tonight we're going out to have dinner with our friends, right?

Isak: I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner....

Even: Here I thought you already had a partner.  
Even: And I don't see what that have to do with that dinner thing.

Isak: Someone who knows how to ride. Without even falling off.

Even: Ah, another song. Going to ignore my question until you're finished?

Isak: Gotta be compatible...Takes me to my limits.

Even: I'll take that as a yes. 

Isak: Girl when I break you off. I promise that you won't want to get off.

Even: You could have changed it to boy, Isak.

Isak: If your horny, Let's do it. Ride it, My Pony. My saddle's waiting. Come and jump on it.

Even: Oh my God. You choose that song? Really? I still remember you singing it to me. Wait. It isn't fair to send me a song you've actually sang to me.

Isak: I was drunk then. It doesn't count. Shut up now.  
Isak : Sitting here flossing. Peeping your steelo. Just once if I have the chance. The things I will do to you.

Even: It was adorable actually. And really sexual as well.  
Even: I'm going to ignore the steelo part and say that you've done a whole lot of things to me....

Isak: I have, haven't I? Not that you haven't returned the favor....  
Isak: You and your body. Every single portion. Send chills up and down your spine.

Even: I feel like this has turned into sexting now. Then again everything with you gets sexual rather quick.

Isak: Please. As if. That's such a lie. You're the one making it that way. You and your ridiculous hotness.

Even: I'll take that as a compliment.

Isak: Because it was, I guess. Also just the truth.

Even: You're hot too, Isak.

Isak: You know what else is hot?

Even: I'm afraid to ask but I'll humour you. What?

Isak: Your......

Even: Isak!  
Even: See? Everything gets sexual with you.

Isak: Blame me for having a hot boyfriend that I want.

Even: All the time.

Isak: Not all the time. I behave when I sleep.

Even: Not always.

Isak: Oh, please. Once I got a sexy dream and humped your leg, kind of, and now I'm never going to hear the end of it.

Even: Of course you won't. That's what boyfriends are for.

Isak: To annoy you?

Even: To tease you.

Isak: What I said.  
Isak: Lurk all over and through you baby. Until I reach your stream. You'll be on my jockey team.

Even: I just imagined you riding a pony and I can't stop laughing.

Isak: You're such a child sometimes. You understand the meaning of the song, right?

Even: Well we don't all have your dirty way of thinking so....

Isak: Hahaha, you're so funny.

Even: So I've heard.  
Even: But okay, it was a nice pick. Giving lots of idea for tonight.....

Isak: Really now? 

Even: Mhm.  
Even: Got me in the mood for some 'Ride it. My pony.'

Isak: You've got a pony now?

Even: You know what I'm talking about.

Isak: Well I thought you're more into the literal meaning of the words.

Even: Jerk.

Isak: Talk to me like that and I won't be riding anything.

Even: As if.

Isak: It's a posibility!

Even: Not really.

Isak: Okay, fine. Not really. But still....

Even: You're not going to be able to walk properly tomorrow.

Isak: Ugh, I'm not alone, you know?

Even: You're the one who send me a sexual song. Blame me for getting in the mood.

Isak: You home?

Even: Yep. In bed.

Isak: Well I've a plan then...

Even: You're getting home?

Isak: Ha, no. You're getting the laptop and watching some porn. There. 

Even: You suck.

Isak: Oh, yes, I do. I enjoy it.

Even: Go away. You're awful.

Isak: Going to watch porn now?

Even: What other choice do I have? You're a tease.

Isak: I learn from the best.

Even: Talk to you later, little tease.

Isak: Yeah, have fun. Don't use all the lube.

Even: Wasn't planning on it. I'll leave plenty for tonight.

Isak: Can't wait. But we'll have to wait for the dinner to be over.

Even: I almost forget that. I love our friends but you know..Sometimes they are so annoying.

Isak: I know. Just like you but I still love you.

Even: Funny. You're definitely not going to be able to walk properly tomorrow.

Isak: I know that's supposed to be a threat but gosh, isn't it just the best promise....

Even: Just go away. I'm trying to do stuff over here.

Isak: Mmm, have fun. See you later.

Even: Yeah, yeah.


End file.
